Modern communication and data networks, such as Ethernet based networks, are comprised of nodes that transport data through the network. The nodes may include switches, and/or bridges that transport the individual data frames through the network. For example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.1Q compliant Ethernet bridges forward data frames based on a medium access control (MAC) address and virtual local area network identifier (VID) contained in the header of the frame. Frames may be granted priority in forwarding relative to other frames according to the value of a Priority Code Point (PCP) value also contained within the header of the frame.